dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dagger
Dagger is a Utahraptor that was adopted and raised by Velociraptors. History Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 A Happy Ending The egg that they found has been hatched for three weeks now. His name is Dagger, the son of Shadow. But now, the son of Fred. Fred attempts to teach the hatchling Dagger how to be a Velociraptor. Teaching him the skills he'll need to hunt for the pack. Fred and his family are also preparing to move to the North side of the Island. Season 2 New Threat Fred and his pack stalk a lone Kentrosaurus, with Fred making the first move. Fred then jumps onto the Kentrosaurus' back, with the Kentrosaurus spinning about, trying to get him off. However he's latched onto its back quite tight. He signals the others to join him. Eventually, the Kentrosaurus falls to the ground, Fred and his pack now begin to eat the Kentrosaurus alive. It would seem that this group of hunters is finally getting some good luck. Eventually, scavengers arrive to the kill, with Fred and his pack not seeming to mind, Until Smokey arrives. Smokey takes the carcass for himself, driving off Fred and the scavengers. Ash and Bones Fred and his family have to migrate to the South in search of food Slaughter Fred and his family are migrating when Daniel collapses. Then the rest of the group is being attacked by Pterasaurs. During this one of the Pterasaurs picks up and drops Marge. Killing her instantly. Fred and Dagger are the only ones to escape Almost There A Quetzalcoatlus from the previous attack is still after Fred and Dagger. Fred hides Dagger in a bush and precedes to fight the Quetzalcoatlus. The Quetzalcoatlus begins to pick up Fred but Fred dose not go down that easily and slits the Quetzalcoatlus throat. Killing it. Fred and Dagger then feast on there dead foe. A New King Fred appears to have been the only member of his family to have completed the journey. Then Dagger shows up and pleasantly surprises his father. They have both migrated to the South together. Season 3 Family Fred meets Dagger biological father, Shadow. Shadow then looks at Dagger and they embrace. Shadow reluctantly lets Fred stay after Dagger tells him about how Fred has raised Dagger up until this point. Still Shadow dose not want Fred to stay Broken Red-Sail and his family are hunting a Hadrosuar herd. However Shadow wants to get back at Red-Sail for eating his food. Shadow and his giant pack attack Red-Sail and Anubis. Red-Sail and Anubis are still able to shake all the raptors off. Shadow now injured is vulnerable and Allan wants be leader again. He tries to kill Shadow. Dagger then comes in and tries to stop Allan. He fails and gets cut in the stomach but he dose survive. Old Blood Now that the Utahraptor pack and the Scavengers have fused into a super pack they try to hunt the Ceratopsian herd. However the Ceratopsian herd forms a defensive wall around the super pack. The two are in a standoff. Until Switchblade looses his patience and attacks Achilles. Achilles throws him off giving a couple of Ceratopsians and opening to escape from. Still a couple are trapped and they need a way out. Zeus creates one knocking over Cutless,Dagger, Fred. The entire pack begins to hop onto Zeus in a attempt to kill him. It seems as though there numbers are enough until Tank charges in and gets the raptors and scavengers off of Zeus. The pack then focuses there efforts on tank where they attack him. At first Tanks fends a couple of them off. But eventually the sheer numbers of the Scavengers and the Utahraptors combine are to much. They then kill him eat him. The End of an Era Dagger is seen in the background as the Scavengers and the Utahraptors split up. Later Dagger spends time with his mom Cutless. However while Dagger is doing this Shadow grabs Fred and relocates him to a Brachiosaurus. this is where Fred will live. Fred and Shadow say there goodbyes and Fred is left to feast. The Next Generation Fred is still determined to get to the Utahraptor and pack. He seems to be close when suddenly. A Anklylosaurus and Giganotosaurus. He dodges the Ankylosaurus first swing however the Giganotosaurus grabs Fred. The Ankylosaurus swings and hits the Giganotosaurus making it drop Fred. However right after saving Fred from the Giganotsaurus the Ankylosaurus swings again and hits Fred. Dagger sees Fred and rushes over to him. He and Shadow say goodbye to there close friend and just like that Fred dies. Ice Cold Dagger is quickly seen in the montage at the end of the episode along with the rest of his pack. Appearances * DIR Se1 Ep13 * DIR Se2 Ep3 * DIR Se2 Ep8 * DIR Se2 Ep10 * DIR Se2 Ep11 * DIR Se2 Ep13 * DIR Se3 Ep3 * DIR Se3 Ep4 * DIR Se3 Ep6 * DIR Se3 Ep7 * DIR Se3 Ep10 * DIR Se3 Ep13 Category:DI Revival Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:Characters